The History of Stephanie Hall
by remount
Summary: The ancestry of Stephanie Hall


The History of Stephanie Hall

Simmone MacKinnon was the daughter of Simon MacKinnon of Stalker Castle on Mull he had three sons agile young men who taught their young sister all the skills for a country life shooting, fishing, stalking they even had made for her a small Broadsword teaching her the skills in using it. Simmone was a renowned beauty with flaming red hair and dark flashing eyes many suitors came calling but she had told her father that she would only marry a man she was in love with and as she was the apple of his eye he agreed. She had already seen the man she fancied but she would require to know more about him, he was Young Alexander MacDonald of Killochy the youngest son of the Laird of Killochy and actually his favourite for his older brother was a disappointment to his father spending a great deal of time in Edinburgh gambling and other things appearing only when he required more money

Auld Killochy doted on his young son who was skilled in all the manly arts and excellent shot and swordsman so when the government called for regiments to be raised to fight in the Americas McKinnon bought his son a commission and started raising men for a regiment sending out recruiting parties to the surrounding districts. One day a boat appeared with a man in the prow holding a banner Simon MacKinnon recognised the caller and went with an entourage to the quay side his wife by his side

The visitor came ashore bowing low announced himself and his intentions all the time searching around with his eyes MacKinnon noticed this and guessed the reason this was no recruiting visit that was a front the real reason in his estimation was to see Simmone

So he spoke up "Young Killochy a commander does not come a calling for recruits what is your real reason"

Alexander MacDonald was caught out then blurted out I had hoped to see the other beauties of Castle Stalker one is before my eyes but the other I do not see I have seen the lady in question out riding on the moors but I was afraid to approach such beauty and speak

A voice said I have seen you kind sir many times and disappointed you did not approach and speak to me but perhaps you will walk with me for refreshments

Lady MacKinnon looked at her husband well my dear her choice is made as is his they are hopelessly in love That evening during the meal the pair of them walked to in front of her father Young Killochy cleared his throat then in aloud voice said "Sir I pray your indulgence but I wish to marry your daughter and I ask you for her hand in marriage she has indicated to me she would accept my offer"

The place went quiet MacKinnon stood up glowering at the pair of them then looking at his daughter said "Is this the man you wish to spend the rest of your life with"

Simone was not afraid of her father but she loved and respected him speaking quietly at first she came out with "It is father dear" then gathering courage said "It is father dear for I love this man with all my heart and have done for a while

MacKinnon was quiet for a second turned took his wife's hand then roared out "So be it prepare the wedding feast

MacDonald of Killochy turned up on the wedding day giving Simmone a beautiful brooch of diamonds and other stones saying take this dearest girl you will always be in my heart it was his mothers I gave it to her on our wedding day so when you wear it remember me.

Two days later when all Young MacDonalds recruiting parties gathered together they said their farewells and set off Simone had been given a chestnut hack with a flaxen mane and tail from Sandy so she dressed in a little red jacket a regimental tartan skirt and a small tricorn hat waved goodbye to her beloved family and home and set off with the love of her life on a great adventure They marched for two days approaching the port of embarkation a messenger appeared giving them the news that Bonaparte had returned to France their destination was changed they had changed as they now had to make their way to the east coast and embark for the Low Countries under Wellingtons command

Sandy got accommodation for them then oversaw the loading of his regiment on board ship then returned to the lodgings and Simmone they enjoyed the meal Bessie had prepared for them then retired to bed next morning they set sail for the arriving in Antwerp without any bother once all was organised on shore they set out for a small village called Waterloo where the army had to rendezvous once in camp and settled they received an invitation to attend the Duchess of Richmond's Ball in Brussels at the Ball Simmone was the centre of attraction there was no doubt about it her beauty made her stand out and many young officers asked if she could reserve a place on her card for them smiling sweetly she said her card was already full for if the truth be known she only wanted to dance with her new husband for it was their first Ball together During the evening the Duchess had arranged for a n umber of the Gordon highlanders to perform a sword dance as the night wore on rumours started to circulate that Bonaparte was on the march then the news was confirmed all Officers report immediately to their regiments Sandy said his farewells saying "My Darling you stay in Brussels until this is finished then hurried off to the front"

However Simmone was made of sterner stuff to stay behind she headed for their camp once there she discovered Sandy had marched off still wearing his dancing pumps so taking his boots she mounted her hack Heather headed off to where the regiment stood as she approached three French hussars spotted her and gave chase This was seen by the men in the square immediately Sergeant Major Sheamais MacDonald shouted three men forward and gave her covering fire one Hussar fell with the first volley the other was close but the Sergeant Major swung his empty musket knocking the pursuer to the ground where he was dispatched by another highlander the other fled but a well aimed shot put paid to his flight

Sandy rushed forward demanding to know what the blazes did she think she was doing but her merry smile diminished his anger she then said I have brought you your boots to cannot fight in dancing pumps

And also I have brought you some of Bessie's bread and chicken for I fear it will be along day and you may get hungry

Sandy looked at her lovingly then told her to return to camp and stay there my darling you will find plenty to do there I fear he kissed her lovingly then said now be off with you those two lads will protect you on the way back Once back in camp she immediately went to the surgeon asking what assistance she could give him his reply was nor reassuring "My Lady get me bandages and hot water all day what you will see is not a sight to be seen by a noble lady perhaps the women could make nourishing broth for those that survive the operations. As the day wore on the numbers being brought in swelled from a trickle to a flood everybody was rushed off their feet doing the best they could for the poor wretches officers and men alike Simmone ended up helping the surgeon but at intervals heading for a high spot with a telescope where she could see where her beloved was she could make out the colours flying defiantly and a figure standing as firm as Ben Killochy at times it appeared as if they were swamped by French cavalry but in breaks of the smoke the square still held not as large as it once was but it was there by early evening a woman rushed up to her My Lady he his sending in his Old Guard see them come; she had been in the Peninsula and had seen the guard kin action before; a number of woman came to look the square become three long lines Simmone could plainly see Sandy striding around sword in hand the guard advanced to constant drumbeats shouting Vive La France Vive le Emperor when the became close Sandy shouted fire the front rank fired a volley then the middle rank then the third now the front was ready to fire again which they did rank after rank of the guard advanced then the second row fired then the third this time the old guard wavered as the front rank had reloaded and fired the advance stopped then another deadly volley this time it was too much the Old guard fell back when other regiments saw this the shouted out the guard is broken and started to run however the Old guard was not broken shattered yes but not broken they held their ground to let their Emperor escape Sandy saw this and admired his opponents courage standing to the last man when asked to surrender they replied in a loud voice Merde the pursuit fell to the Prussians under Blucher who had arrived back in the nick of time

Sandy told his men "bury our dead and if possible return their belongings to their people on back home he quietly surveyed the scene where his regiment had been virtually destroyed but his heart filled with pride when he saw a young Drummer boy his face ashen but still holding on the staff of the Regimental colours and he thought heavens above with men like that I could conquer the world but to be honest would rather be in the arms of my beloved wife Slowly he surveyed the scene of carnage around him and slowly walked back to the camp the women started to come down to look for their menfolk Simmone tidied her self up and walked down the hill towards him without a word she took his arm and walked slowly back to their tent where she washed the grime of battle of his face He looked her in the face murmuring I love you my darling My God I love you Bessie quickly left the food which was preparing and moved out of the tent to her own

The regiment marched to Paris where sandy got himself and Simmone some nice quarters one day he was summoned to see Wellington he stood in front of the great man waiting then Wellington looked up from his papers "MacDonald you held my left flank against all odds you did well but unfortunately the powers that be are transferring your men to the 97th there is little I can offer you except some advice which I hope you will take for you are a good commander take a small cadre of your fine lads and go to India and make your self some money

Sandy returned to his wife told her everything

that was said her reply was "Darling you do what is best for this family for we will have another to look after quite soon" So they took the Iron dukes advice and headed for India on the voyage Simmone presented him with a son and heir who they named Alexander Simon after there respective fathers In India Simone gave him two more children this time two girls and the family prospered as he gave military advice to rich Maharajahs being well recompensed for his efforts however the climate in India did not suit the young children and Simmone so when he received an offer from an old colleague Lachlan Macquarie to come out to Australia and assist him in his efforts to map the new colony as always the pair of them discussed the prospects and decided to take a chance out there however events in the colony overtook his plans Macquarie was recalled back to England However another old acquaintance Governor Brisbane took over and the two men formed a very good working partnership Sandy purchased a land grant on which he built a grand house for his family he was going to call it Killochy but speaking to a friendly Aboriginal chief he called the place Walkabout Downs However Brisbane fell foul of the incessant in fighting between the factions in the colony and was replaced by a man called Darling whom Sandy detested so he gave up Government work and retired to his estate to live the life of a country gentleman running his vast estate Young Alexander reached the age of seventeen when the news came that Sandy had inherited Killochy but it was in a ruinous state both financially and building wise Sandy sent young Alexander homewards to clear up the mess and with him he sent an old trusted retainer Sheaumais Macdonald who had served with Sandy all those years plus a considerable amount of monies to clear the debts amassed by his brother

Young Elizabeth married a grazier who became the overseer of the property a man named Buller young Stephanie was not yet married but engaged to a government employee called James Hall they found a farm which the called Killochy and the house was done up for her and her husband to occupy it was a good distance from Walkabout closer to town where Young Halls work was

One day just before the wedding Sandy and Stephanie were out riding when suddenly three bush rangers appeared Sandy saw what they were immediately shouted out ride for home as fast as you can my dear one of the men made to go after Stephanie but Sandy turning in the saddle shot him down the others hesitated but shouted you bastard but Sandy was on the ground and returned their fire a bullet hit him in the arm but he took careful aim and shot the leader the third had, had enough but a bullet smashed into Sandy's shoulder as the last robber made off Stephanie reached the homestead men quickly heard her tale and saddled up led by Buller on reaching Sandy they saw that two robbers were dead and Sandy's wound had been dressed with some sort of concoction they were going to take it off but he told them leave it saying King Willie treated this for me he told me leave this for three days

Buller said you should not be listening to that person sir he is a menace him and his whole tribe

Sandy looked over perhaps you think that Frederick but as long as I am here King Willie and his tribe will be protected what is a couple of steers now and then he is a good wise man

Simmone drew up in a carriage he was placed in it and she took command of the whole operation a group of men were sent after the escaped robber they eventually caught up with him in a mining camp where he was handed over to the proper authorities

For a few days Simmone nursed him back to health with the aid of her daughters and old Bessie and when the day for Stephanie's wedding come along he took her down the aisle A couple of weeks later he was sitting on the veranda looking at the stars when Simmone came through pulled over a stool and sat on it putting her head on his lap he played with her hair and ears then gently lifted her on to his lap whispering my darling the family are all seen to how about you and me return to Killochy and settle down from our weary travels

She played with his ears then said that sounds a good idea how about you explaining it all to me through here taking his hand and leading him into the house

Time moved on the family groups drifted apart until each one did not even know the existence of the other so my story continues


End file.
